Story of Us
by shipsinlove3
Summary: April and Jackson in the aftermath of the Season 13 finale. Will they talk it out or skirt around the issue? How will Maggie navigate April's revelation? Two of Grey Sloan's favorite surgeons might have to enlighten her on our favorite couple.
1. What Happened?

I do not own characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Grey's Anatomy". April and Jackson are my favorite couple of all time and I wasn't thrilled with the finale. Here is my take on what happens after the hospital fire in the season 13 Finale. Please review and enjoy.

Story of Us

Chapter 1

What Happened?

April wishes she could hop in a time machine and magically go back to a time when her and Jackson were in a good place. Preferably, after they first got married. There was something about that time in their relationship that felt so right. They were both on the same page and their life was filled with utter love and devotion. It was like they were living in their own Fairytale and April had loved all of it. All of _him._

She sighs and tries to close her eyes, but the image of Jackson and Maggie comes back to plague her. They had looked at each other as if they held some sort of special connection, something she couldn't understand. When had they gotten so close? That question has been eating her up inside since the fire earlier in the night. She knows that Jackson was the lead surgeon on Maggie's mother's case, but that was the extent of their relationship. Or so she thought.

April decides she won't be getting anymore sleep tonight, so she gets up from the bed and walks down the long hallway to the living room. She loves this house and it's exactly the one she always pictured them living in one day. Of course, they had a few children running around and they were still married. The thought of Jackson having that with anyone else, especially Maggie, makes her feel sick. They were supposed to be fixing their relationship after Montana and here he is falling for Maggie. April plops down on the couch and holds one of her favorite throw pillows to her chest.

She barely hears the car pull up out front and the engine cut off. April mindlessly stares at the blank T.V. in front of her. Maybe she should let him go. They're not together and haven't officially been a couple in nearly two years. Montana was apparently some kind of sick fluke and hadn't meant the same thing for both of them. She shouldn't be surprised, they've always been on different wavelengths trying their hardest to meet in the middle. After tonight, she knows that he doesn't care to meet her halfway anymore because he doesn't love _her_. Hasn't for a long time. That thought alone makes her heart ache and tears begin to spill from her eyes.

April hears the door open and turns to see Jackson walk in. She quickly wipes her tears away so he won't notice. "What are you still doing up? Don't you have an early shift tomorrow?" She doesn't dare face him, too worried he'll figure out that this is killing her. That he's just shattered her world by one look. "I'm heading to bed now. "April begins down the hallway and feels a mixture of relief and sorrow. Even though she's happy that she hid it well, why didn't he figure out that something was bothering her? Jackson's always known when something is bothering her. Even when they were friends, he knew when she had needed him. As she closes the door to her room, she takes this as a sign that things are truly over between them.

April's feeling miserable as she makes her way to work the next morning. She had been relieved to see that Jackson was sleeping in on his day off. April could at least put off her upcoming conversation with him a little longer. Unfortunately, there was something that she couldn't put off and it's been eating away at her all morning. She's going to have to see Maggie today and knowing her incessant nature, she's probably going to want to talk it out. Yesterday, she had wanted to smack her across the face when she had insinuated that Jackson was merely the father of her child and nothing more. It had made her blood boil to hear Maggie acting as if she wasn't also his best friend, ex-wife, and _his_ person. That had stung more than anything. It makes her question whether she really is still his person. They had been through so much together and she thought that after Montana it had become clear that she would always be there for him. She'd never make the mistake in leaving him again, no matter what happens in the future.

April parks her car in the parking lot and hopes to God that she can keep her composure today. She refuses to give Maggie the satisfaction in seeing her breakdown over this. April walks into the hospital with her head held high.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy. This chapter has been swirling around in my head since the Season 13 Finale. I hope you enjoy and review, thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

Puzzle Pieces

Maggie stands at the nurse's station and checks her upcoming surgeries for the day. She knows that she has a busy day today, but she can't seem to focus on it. All she seems to be able to think about is last night and what April had told her. Jackson likes her. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to the Plastic Surgeon. Those mesmerizing eyes and that dazzling smile had really caught her. He had been kind to her after her mother had died and been a shoulder to lean on. Maggie had started to like him as a result, but she hadn't thought that it was that obvious. April had looked so sure that Jackson had liked her and she had been surprised by that. "What's going on with you today?" She's broken out of her thoughts by her sister. Meredith stares at her expectantly. "Nothing." Meredith observes her for a moment. "It's definitely something. You've been standing here for more than ten minutes staring at the screen. So, spill it." Maggie takes a breath and wonders if telling Meredith is the best idea. After everything that happened with Nathan, she doesn't want to cause their relationship to become tense again.

Maggie knows that she's not getting out of this. "Come on Maggie, I have a surgery in an hour, now talk." She sighs and turns to face Meredith. Maggie just has to get this out quickly and she'll be fine. "April told me that Jackson has feelings for me last night." Meredith shakes her head and sighs. "Don't go there Maggie." Maggie locks eyes with her sister. "Why?" Meredith's about to answer her question, when a bunch of their coworkers make a beeline down the hall. Footsteps echo behind her, but she doesn't turn around. She wants to hear this, no she needs to hear this. "Because there's a crap ton of history between them." says a voice coming from behind her. Alex appears next to Meredith and she knows a lecture is coming. Maybe they'll finally fill in the blanks about April and Jackson that she didn't even know existed. Before last night, Maggie knew that April and Jackson were married and had Harriet after the relationship was over. She had never heard anything else about them nor did she really care to. It wasn't her business, but now it is. She has a right to know.

Maggie looks between her sister and Alex. "What do you mean?" Meredith takes a step forward towards her. "Jackson was April's only friend after the shooting killed their friends from Mercy West." Maggie nods, remembering hearing about the shooting on T.V. She had been working at another hospital in New York at the time and she had been thankful that it wasn't her hospital that had a madman wielding a gun. "Kepner and Avery leaned on each other and became best friends. I knew something was between them when Avery sucker punched me at a party for trying to sleep with April." Maggie feels her eyes widen at the thought of Alex and April. "You tried to sleep with April?" Alex shrugs. "It's not one of my prouder moments, but yeah." She stares between the two best friends once more, feeling like she's wasting time here. "So, they were best friends before they got married, is there anything else I should know?" Meredith exchanges a look with Alex who nods his head. She turns back to her.

Maggie examines the two of them closely and wonders why they are acting so weird about all of this. It's almost like it's a big secret, something that they shouldn't be sharing with her. "April was a virgin and Jackson was her first. They slept together at the boards in San Francisco." says Meredith. Again, Maggie is surprised by this new piece of the puzzle. "What?" Meredith smiles at her sister. "We teased April all time about it and she would take it in stride. I never guessed that the two of them would have sex." Maggie stares at her sister and then at Alex in disbelief. Jackson had been her first, her husband, and her baby's father.

Alex shifts from foot to foot. "That's why everyone was surprised when Kepner and Avery started doing it in the hospital like bunny's." There's a pause in conversation and she hopes that's the end, but Meredith clears her throat. "Then time passed and they suddenly weren't doing it anymore. Jackson got with Stephanie and April with Matthew the paramedic." Alex shakes his head. "I hated that guy." Maggie turns to him. "Why?" He gives her a scowl. "He popped the question with a damn flash mob." She looks over at Meredith for confirmation of this and she nods. "Is there anymore because I have to go?" Meredith looks at Maggie with a frown. "On April's wedding day, Jackson stood up and told her that he loved her. They ran out together." Alex shakes his head again. "The next thing we knew, Avery and Kepner were married." Maggie is beginning to understand that they have a very complicated history between them. It seems that these two have been through so much together already.

Maybe Meredith and Alex are right about her not getting in the middle. There's too much baggage between them and it would only result in her heartbroken. However, if there is a chance that he likes her back, maybe they could make it work. Maggie's thoughts are everywhere and she's still not sure which way to turn. "Then we find out a few months later that April was pregnant." says Meredith. Maggie knows what's coming before either one of them opens their mouths and it makes her stomach twist. "Kepner lost the baby because he had Osteogenesis Imperfecta type 2." Maggie's eyes dart between the two doctors who had a front row seat to this time in the couple's journey. "That's awful, was that what caused the divorce?" Another pause in conversation. This time Maggie can feel a clear shift in the atmosphere among them. She can't imagine the sadness of losing one's child from an illness like that.

Maggie tries to take this crazy conundrum all in. "That and April decided to go with Owen to be a Field Medic in Jordan twice." adds her sister, breaking the silence. She wonders if it's even possible for Jackson to be over April after all of this. There was a reason he stood up in that church that day and declared he loved her. People in real life don't just do that. "Thanks for the story, I have to go." says Maggie. As she makes her way down to the OR, a sense of clarity washes over her regarding the situation and she's glad that she finally has all the pieces of this impossible puzzle. She now knows what she has to do.

After her shift, Maggie makes her way to Jackson and April's house. She knows that he has the day off today and she's glad that they'll be able to clear the air. Maggie rings the doorbell and it opens moments later. "Hi Jackson." He stares at her for a moment. "Maggie, what are you doing here?" She notices the baby monitor in his hand and she takes note that she needs to be quick about this. "Can I come in?" He nods and she walks past him into the house. Maggie's eyes quickly scan over the living room and the large hallway. She's never been here before, but she instantly likes it. "So, what's up?" Her eyes return to Jackson and she sighs. "April came to me last night and told me that you have feelings for me." His eyes widen at her words and he averts his eyes away from hers. She can't tell if he's angry, confused, or surprised. "Is it true?" Jackson's eyes lock with hers. "No, I don't have feelings for you. I think of you as family." Maggie nods and a silence falls between them. She's not happy that he doesn't' like her, but she knows that his history with April is powerful and not to be messed with. "Talk to April, Jackson. Tell her how you feel." Jackson nods and Maggie walks out of the house without another word. She knows that she's just dodged a bullet and she's glad she won't be collateral damage in another love triangle.


	3. Truths, Missunderstandings, and Love

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". Will our couple get back together? Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 3

Truths, Misunderstandings, and Love

April wakes up the next morning alone in one of the on-call rooms at the hospital. "Where have you been April?" She sighs and looks at the clock. "I must have fallen asleep in the on-call room after my shift yesterday." There's a pause between them for a moment and a sigh. "Owen told me about the massive pile-up last night." With those words, the previous night comes back to her. She had been running the E.R. when a pile-up consisting of ten cars came in. Many of the victims involved in the crash were severely injured and she had to preform quite a few major surgeries. She had been beyond exhausted and knew she couldn't make it home. "You called Owen?" Another short pause happens between them. "You weren't picking up your phone April, what was I supposed to do?" His voice is filled with concern and frustration. "I'm sorry that I scared you. Did you find the emergency bottles in the fridge?" April's glad that she took the time to make extra bottles in case something like this happened. "I found them." She sighs and clutches the phone. "April, we need to talk tonight about a few things when you get home." She bites her lip at his words and prays that he's not about to tell her that he's already with Maggie. "I had to take Harriet to the daycare, so you can pick her up and take her home." April is thankful that it's her day off because she's not sure she's in the headspace to work today. "Bye April." She tries her best to keep a sliver of hope for their relationship. "Bye Jackson, see you soon." With that, the line goes dead and she knows that none of this will end well and it makes her heart ache.

Maggie gets ready for her morning, feeling like she's finally ready for a fresh start. "Hey Maggie." His voice breaks her out of her thoughts. Maggie looks up to see Jackson standing in front of her. "Did you talk to her?" His eyes lock with hers. "No, she never made it home last night because of a pile-up." Maggie nods, knowing how demanding trauma can be. She's never liked the high-paced and exciting world in the E.R. She'd rather deal with patients that have one problem, so she can be precise. That's why she ultimately chose Cardiology as her field. "Have you planned on how you're going to tell her you love her?" His eyes catch hers again. "I know what I'm going to say, but it's always complicated with us." Maggie thinks that's quite an understatement, considering most of their story consists of love and tragedy. "Well, I've got to go, let me know how it goes." Jackson nods and she walks off towards the elevators. Hopefully, they'll be able to work things out and finally get their happy ending.

April makes it home with Harriet in tow. She takes her daughter into the kitchen and sits with her on her lap. "I'm sorry nugget for not coming home last night." Harriet gives her a toothy grin and she's glad that at least her beautiful daughter came out of their crumbling relationship. She truthfully doesn't know what she'd do without her. "Do you think daddy still loves me?" Harriet stares back at her with his eyes and she has to turn away. She can't believe everything has come to this. Is she losing her mind? Maybe she's losing her mind or maybe she's just desperate to hold onto what they used to have for just a little longer. She sighs as she takes Harriet to her nursery to change her.

A few hours later, April prepares dinner in the kitchen. She's making spaghetti with marinara sauce, one of Jackson's favorites. April's not naïve enough to think that her cooking will get him to choose her or change his mind if he's already with her, but she can try to show him that he's her priority. She stirs the sauce and hears the front door click open. Her heart begins to quicken as she hears him coming towards the kitchen. April tries to calm her heart by looking over at Harriet, who's fastened in her highchair watching her. She gives her baby girl a smile, feeling her heart begin to normalize. "Hey sweetie." That voice filling the atmosphere makes her heart quicken even faster than it had moments before. She watches him kiss their daughter on the forehead and turn to look at her. "I made your favorite." He only nods and walks over to the fridge to grab a beer. "How did it go at the hospital today?" Jackson sits on a stool at the counter. "Fine, I had to do two reconstructions on some of the victims from last night's pile-up." April nods, remembering that there were two disfigured people among the victims that she had to treat. She turns back to the boiling pots on the stove and takes a breath. "Maggie told me what you said." April closes her eyes for a moment, bracing herself for the inevitable fight. She turns reluctantly to face him. "Jackson…is it true?" His eyes burn into hers. "What makes you think I like Maggie?" April can see the confusion written on his face. "I saw the way you looked at her after the fire. I thought I'd move her along and then step out of your way. I will not be that person that stands between you and your happiness. I'm not that selfish." Jackson gets up from sitting at the counter and makes his way towards her. His mesmerizing eyes suck her in as they always do. "I don't like her April, we're friends and that's it." April stares at him with hope filling her heart. "I'm sorry that we haven't talked about Montana, I just didn't know how to start that conversation. It's just, things are always so complicated between us April." April nods and understands completely what he's saying. Things have never been simple between them and that stems from their many differences. "Do you want to talk now?" Jackson nods and they sit at the table with their daughter. April smiles at Harriet's gurgling and locks eyes with Jackson once more. "Montana felt like a new beginning for us Jackson. I really hoped that we'd be on the path of fixing us. What did Montana mean to you?" Jackson smiles slightly at her and then at Harriet. "My father had asked me in the bar if I was happy and I had said of course I was. He didn't even know me and he could see that I was lying. After we had reconnected and done the surgery, I had felt like my life was finally back in one piece. You and Harriet are my happiness April and I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt that." She can't help the tears from streaming down her face. He's touched her heart again like nobody else can. "Do you really want this?" Jackson answers with a smile and a quick kiss. Bounding them together once more.


	4. Restart

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". After last chapter, how will our couple proceed in their relationship? I hope you continue to enjoy and review.

Chapter 4

Restart

Jackson is up late going over some patient files. He manages to get through the first few files, but soon loses concentration when the baby starts crying from her nursery. Jackson makes his way down the hall to the nursey and quickly steps into the room. He sees Harriet in her crib and picks her up. Jackson bounces her gently up and down trying to quell her cries. "It's okay honey." She stops a few minutes later and he gently places her in her crib. Jackson crosses the hallway to April's room and opens the door. He stands in the doorway seeing April on the floor with an album in front of her and various pictures strewn everywhere. "What are you doing April." She shifts her attention from him and smiles. Jackson steps further into the room and notices a box labeled _Memories_ near the bed. "I thought I'd make a photo album in honor of us getting back together. I guess I lost track of time." He looks into the box and smiles. Resting on the top is their wedding photo. Jackson remembers that day clearly, it had been the happiest day of his life because he was marrying his best friend. The woman who had somehow wormed herself into his heart and became _his_ person. He looks further into the box and spots a small black container that he's certain is holding her wedding ring. He had kept his in his top drawer, not being able to part from it. Even if their marriage had failed, it still had symbolized the love they had for each other. The love they've always had for each other. Jackson relives the last year and ten months in his mind. April hadn't left or disappeared, she'd stayed with him to raise their daughter. She had even agreed to live with him when he'd asked her to. The two of them had wanted to live together despite their divorce. At the time, the thought of living with her had felt completely natural and he hadn't thought it was odd to do so. Maybe he should have done this sooner, but like everything else in their relationship, it's better late than never.

April can barely control her happiness as she puts the last picture in place. She sighs and closes the book. April's ecstatic that their story isn't over and that they still have quite a few chapters to go. She looks at the clock on her nightstand that reads 4:00 A.M. and makes her way to the bathroom. She quickly takes a shower and dresses so she can grab breakfast before work. April makes her way to the kitchen and is surprised to see Jackson cooking breakfast. Usually, on his days off, he tries to sleep in as much as possible and only wakes up when Harriet cries out for him. Yet, here he is this morning proving that he wants them to start over just as much as she wants them to. She smiles and makes her way towards him. April wraps her arms around his waist. Jackson leans into her as she nuzzles into his neck. "What are you making this morning?" He stops and points to her already full plate on the counter. "Bacon, eggs, and toast. I even put that strawberry jelly you like so much on there." April smiles and turns him around to give him a proper kiss. Ever since Montana, she's been dreaming of kissing him like this again. Passionate, yet sweet. He puts his hands in her hair and places her on the counter. They've been in this position many times before, their magnetism drawing them together with them unable to resist it. As April pulls at the bottom of his shirt, a cry can be heard through the house. She hesitantly pulls back and releases him. "I guess duty calls." Jackson nods and she can see the burgeoning desire within his eyes. It makes her heart skip a beat as she makes her way into the nursery. April picks up Harriet and calms her down by taking a walk around the house. When she stops back in the kitchen, she realizes the time and fastens Harriet into her high-chair at the table. April quickly walks over to her plate and takes a few bits of her breakfast. She feels guilty for not eating all of it after Jackson took the time to make it, but she'll be late if she doesn't leave now. "I've got back-to-back surgeries today, I have to go, but thank you for breakfast." April gives Jackson a quick kiss and waves goodbye to Harriet before making her way out the door.

Jackson orders and picks-up Chinese food for dinner. He makes sure to ask for extra fortune cookies. He remembers when they had that big fight and she had thrown the cookies at him. At the time, he had been angry at her for throwing them at him, but now he can't help but laugh at her wasting those cookies that she loves so much. She almost loves fortune cookies as much as those damn throw pillows. He makes his way over to the refrigerator and grabs two beers out for dinner. Jackson sits across from her empty chair as the front door opens. April walks into the kitchen and sees the Chinese food containers scattered on the counter. "Extra fortune cookies?" Jackson grabs the bag off the table and hands it to April. Her eyes light up when she looks inside and he's glad that he's able to make her happy again, even in a small way like this. Jackson knows he's got a lot to make-up for and she deserves him to try. April kisses Harriet on top of her head and takes a seat across from him. He passes her a container and they begin to eat. "How was your day today?" asks April with a smile. Jackson looks over at Harriet and then back at her. "We spent the day at the park." April looks at their daughter. "Did you have fun with daddy?" Harriet spits up a little and Jackson smiles. "I guess that's your answer." He watches April laugh and clean Harriet's chin as he eats. Jackson's always known that April would be a good mother. Even when they had been strictly best friends, he had watched her take care of others and she'd even taken care of him a few times. Jackson had chronic bad dreams for months after the deaths of Reed and Charles. He would wake-up screaming and she would soothe him back to sleep by telling him a funny story about their lost friends, so the images of their dead bodies would be erased from his dreams at least for the night. April had been there for him back then, but no one had ever known. She would often stop his screaming before it got loud enough to wake everyone else in the house. April finishes cleaning Harriet's chin and looks up at him. They lock eyes and his pulse races at a rate only she can induce in him. "What?" Jackson smirks at her as she stares at him with confusion. "Nothing…I'm just thinking about us starting over and the best way to do that." April takes a bite of her noodles and then sips her beer. "We should probably lay some ground rules so we don't mess this up again." Jackson nods, knowing that their entering dangerous territory here. Just this morning they had almost had sex on the kitchen counter. As much as he'd like to do that, he also wants to do this right and not rush into anything too fast.

April watches as he takes a swig of his beer. "Rule 1: We take things slow and I take you out on a date, since we've never been on one." April nods and takes another bite of her food. "That's easy enough. Alright, Rule: 2, we can sleep in the same bed, but that's it. We always reconcile by having sex, let's try to communicate first." Jackson nods and she tries to think about what else they need to work on. She knows that their relationship will take a long time to mend, but she's ready and has been since Montana. If she's being really honest, she's been waiting since she came back from Jordan before the divorce. April shakes those thoughts from her head and tries to live in the moment. "Rule 3: We talk about things that are bothering us. We let things become bigger than us before April and I don't want that to happen again." April nods and finishes the last bit of noodles in her box. Her eyes lock with his and she remembers it's her turn. "Rule 4: We keep our relationship out of the hospital this time. I don't think it's a good idea for us to tell everyone until we get a handle on us." Jackson nods as she finishes her beer. Rule 5: We start spending more time with each other like we used to. Maybe rebuild our friendship again." April nods, having missed spending time with him since Montana. He's always been her best friend and she agrees that it's time for them to rekindle that part of their relationship because it's just as important as the romantic side of it. "Let's hope we can follow these rules." Jackson gives her a smirk and finishes his own beer. "I know I can, but I'm not sure about you." April feels her heart do a somersault within her chest as he leans over and teases her with an Earth shattering kiss.


	5. First Date

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". A fluffy chapter in honor of our couple's first date. Please continue to enjoy and review.

Chapter 5

First Date

The following day, Jackson finishes his last surgery and walks down to the daycare to pick-up Harriet. Sometimes, it's hard to believe that he's actually a father because he had never had any interest in being one before he had met April. When she had told him that she thought she was pregnant, he had wanted to step up and be a good father. April had made him want that type of life. Marriage, kids, and a big suburban home. This was the reason why he had been so crushed when she had acted relieved that she wasn't having his baby. He had assumed that she hadn't felt the same way, but he had been wrong. They were both guilty of jumping to conclusions about each other. He steps into the daycare and signs Harriet out at the front desk. Jackson makes his way through the hospital and passes by a group of Residents studying for their boards, instantly getting an idea of what he wants to do on their first date.

April has tried to keep her mind at the task at hand all day, but she hasn't been able to stay focused. Her double shift is almost over and she'll be going home to her _family_. The thought of her and Jackson being back together brings a little spring to her step. Everyone, including Owen, have noticed how much happier she is today compared to yesterday. She knows that one of their rules are keeping their relationship out of the hospital, but she can't seem to conceal her joy that her family is finally united. April's been praying for everything to fall into place since Harriet was born and now it's a reality. She finishes with her last patient of the day and makes her way out of the hospital.

April returns home to find Jackson asleep on the couch. She quietly closes the front door and tiptoes towards him. April gently leans down and gives him a kiss on the temple. He stirs a little, but remains asleep. She moves to her room, not sure which one they'll be sleeping in yet. April hops into the shower in her room and then gets into her pajamas. She walks into her bedroom and is surprised to see Jackson lying there with his laptop. "Hey sleepyhead." Jackson looks up and their eyes meet. April notices that he's not wearing a shirt and he's only clad in his pajama pants. While she's seen him like this many times, it's different now because they have rules. April knew when she had suggested this particular rule that it would be difficult for her to abide by. "Why didn't you wake-me up earlier when you came in?" She climbs into bed with him and turns off the light on her bedside table. "You looked so cute lying there, I didn't want to wake you." Jackson nods and brings her closer to him. She fits there over his heart and she sighs from his overwhelming body heat. This feels right, this has always felt right. "April, I'm taking you out on our first date soon." April lifts her head from his chest and stares into those beautiful eyes. "Where are we going?" Jackson gives her a smirk. "I'm not telling you because it'll ruin the surprise I have planned after." April smiles and lays her head back down contently on his chest. "Not even a little hint?" Jackson doesn't respond, only pulls her tighter into his arms.

Jackson carries his lunch tray and sits at an open table. He has been planning their first date for the last week and wants everything to be perfect. April had told him that she had a surgery during this time, so he figures that he can hammer out the final details. "What's all this?" He looks up to see Maggie standing there. He had thought things would be awkward between them after that big misunderstanding last week, but he had thankfully been wrong. Jackson looks up at her. "Nothing." he says hiding the paperwork from view. Maggie stares at him for a moment. "It had to be something, otherwise you wouldn't be acting so suspicions." Jackson shakes his head and gathers his things. "I'll see you later Maggie." he says, before walking out of the lunchroom. He knows that he'll have to be more careful, considering now he has a prying step-sister to keep this from.

April gets home that night and makes her way into the kitchen. She's surprised to see her former mother-in-law sitting at the table playing with Harriet. Catherine looks up at her and gives her a rare smile. "Hello April." April sets her purse on the kitchen counter and walks over to Harriet. She kneels next to her and smiles. "Hi baby girl, having fun with grandma?" Harriet blows out a little bubble and April laughs. April turns her attention to Catherine. "Where's Jackson?" Catherine gives her one of her all-knowing smirks. "He made reservations at a restaurant, the driver should be picking you up soon." April's eyes widen at her words. "Like how soon?" Catherine looks at the clock in the kitchen. "Twenty minutes dear." April quickly takes off towards her room and opens her closet. There's no time for her to take a shower and she curses Jackson for springing this date on her. April picks Jackson's favorite red dress and quickly puts her make-up on. She looks in the mirror and smiles at her reflection, knowing it's going to be hard for him to concentrate while she's in this dress. April hears the doorbell ring and she makes her way to the door. Her breath catches as Jackson stands there with a bouquet of red roses in his best suit and tie. "Are you ready?" April nods, as he hands her the roses and puts out his right hand. "Always." she says as they make their way to the limousine.

Jackson can't get rid of the smirk on his face as April peruses the menu. She had been ecstatic when they had driven up earlier to the grand opening of this new Italian Restaurant she's been talking his ear off about for the last year. April looks up from the menu and beams at him. "Jackson, this is amazing, how did you even swing this?" Jackson shakes his head. "I have my ways." April traces her finger on the rim of her wine glass and gives him that look that tells him that she's not going to let this go. "Care to elaborate on that?" Jackson shakes his head as the waiter comes to the table to take their order. "What can I get for the two of you this evening?" April looks up at the waiter as if he's just given her the lottery. "I'd like the chicken parmesan and a tossed salad with vinaigrette." The waiter nods and turns to Jackson. "And for you sir?" He looks up at the waiter. "I'd like the spaghetti marinara with Italian sausage on top." The waiter nods and walks away from the table. April takes a sip of her red wine and smiles at him. "Thank you, Jackson, for tonight." Jackson takes a sip of his beer. "The night's not over yet." April grabs his hand across the table and squeezes. "What are you up to?" Jackson remains silent and keeps his plans for tonight to himself, knowing that it'll drive her crazy for the next two hours.


	6. Deja Vu

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". This chapter is classic Japril and another fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoy and review.

Chapter 6

Deja Vu

April and Jackson make their way back to the limousine. She has no idea where he's taking her next, but she can't help but feel excited. Jackson hasn't been this romantic for a long time and she's happy that he's finally acting like the man she fell in love with. April slides into the backseat of the limousine and he climbs in after her. The driver starts down the road and they head towards the middle of the city. She tries to figure out where they're going, but Jackson slips his arm around her shoulders and brings her face towards him. "Relax, we'll be there soon." April nods, the anticipation making her feel on edge. The driver stops minutes later and Jackson grabs her hand. He opens the door and they exit together. April recognizes the hotel immediately in front of her and her heart accelerates. Jackson leads her inside and they make their way to the front desk. "I'm Jackson Avery and I made a reservation for a suite." The woman nods and types away at her computer. "Okay sir, we've got you on the twelfth floor. Here is your set of room keys. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jackson takes the key from her hands and smiles. "No, I think we got everything, thanks." The woman nods giving him a bright smile. "Enjoy your stay." Jackson wraps his arm around her and they walk to the elevator. Their quiet in the elevator as April watches the car move from floor to floor. Her heart feels like it's going to burst out of her chest. They reach their floor and walk down the hall to their room. Jackson slides the key in the card reader and enters. She turns the light on and her breath catches as her eyes travel around the room. It's decorated with candles and rose petals. Her heart constricts as she walks over to a picture collage on the mirror. The pictures are from her album at home and they document their love story. The first picture is of her and Jackson their intern year with Reed and Charles. The picture was taken at Joes and it had been Charles's birthday. The second picture had been at Zola's birthday party. Jackson had his arm around her and they had smiled at the camera. The third picture is of her and Jackson after the boards. They had been sneaking around and she had snapped a picture of them before they left one of the on-call rooms. She had snuggled into his neck and he had shown that sexy smile of his. The fourth picture is of her and Jackson after they eloped. They had been walking hand-in-hand through a park near their hotel and an elderly couple had stopped them and asked how long they had been married. April had smiled at them and said they had only been married for two hours. The old woman had laughed and said that they looked like they'd been married for much longer. Jackson had wrapped his arms around her waist and the couple had taken the picture. The fifth picture is of her and Jackson in Samuel's nursery. Jackson had his hand on her stomach and her hand was resting on top of his. An ache for her lost child accompanies tears and she has to quickly shift her focus to the next picture. The sixth picture is one of her, Jackson, and Harriet after she was born. Webber had offered to take a picture and she had been happy to have him take the first one of their new family. The last picture on the mirror isn't from her album at home. This picture was taken right after the breakthrough surgery they had conducted in Montana. April remembers the Chief of the Hospital took it to honor them. Jackson must have asked for a copy of it from the hospital.

Her heart warms at the sentiment as she makes her way to the desk where there are mint-to-be-mints and a few boxes set next to it. She opens one of them and a butterfly bursts out. "They say it's bad luck to let the butterfly out of the box before a marriage." She turns to Jackson. "I let one out before your wedding to Matthew and look how that worked out." April can't help but laugh at his words. They had been two crazy people in love then and they still are now. "What is this Jackson?" He walks towards her and stops a little distance away. "I want to show you that you're still the one that I want. We've been through so much together April and in the past, I pushed you away by lashing out at you. I didn't want to let you in again, but then Montana happened. You were everything that I needed and wanted, you still are. It's always been _me and you_." April can't seem to find any words at the moment, she's afraid that all that will come out is a squeak. He deserves more than a squeak from her, but she just can't seem to make it happen.

April watches Jackson walk over to the side desk and retrieve something in his hand. He walks back towards her and holds out a broken pencil. "Remember this?" April can't help but laugh despite this confusing situation. "Your lucky pencil." He nods and gives her a smile. "I dropped it and the Proctor broke it in two." April's eyes lock with Jackson's and her heart skips a beat. "Why'd you keep it?" He holds up the two broken pieces in each hand. "At first it was a memento I held onto to remember our first time in San Francisco, now it seems to represent us." April frowns at the last bit of information. Yes, their relationship had broken in two despite her best efforts to keep it in one piece. He walks back over to the side table and grabs another pencil. This time, it's in one piece and he holds it up. "We're not starting our relationship with a broken pencil this time, we're restarting it with a whole one. A fresh start." Jackson walks towards her and stops closer than he has been to her all night. He puts his hand on her cheek and gives her a smirk. She can't help but stare into his eyes and feel that magnetism again. The magnetism that had first brought them together in San Francisco, the magnetism that had plagued both of them during their separation before her almost wedding, the magnetism that had drove Jackson to confess his love for her and her to run out of her own wedding, and the magnetism that had drawn them together in Montana. Jackson pauses a moment before he leans forward and captures her lips with his. She can feel this kiss all over her body and it's intoxicating. He's kissing her like he used to when they had been newlyweds and completely intertwined with each other. The feeling is something she's missed terribly and now she can't help but revel in it. Jackson runs his hands through her hair, before he pulls back and gives her another irresistible smirk. "We're taking it slow remember?" April nods and sighs to herself. She's trying to catch her breath and get control over her overwhelming emotions. April blows out all of the candles and gives him a smile as she grabs his hand. She leads him to the bed and lays her head down on his chest. Their hearts become in sync and they lay there relishing in the feel of each other. As April closes her eyes, she realizes that this hotel has finally broken their track record, but she doesn't mind that at all.


	7. Soulmates

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". What happens after our couple's epic first date? Please continue to enjoy and review.

Chapter 7

Soulmates

Jackson wakes up the next morning with a smirk on his face. April's curled up against him and she's lightly snoring. He's missed waking up with her every morning and seeing her just like this. Beautiful and completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Jackson twirls a piece of her hair out of her face and she scrunches her nose in response. April's eyes open and she gives him a big smile. "I guess it wasn't a dream." Jackson leans down and gives her a soft kiss. "Nope, definitely not a dream." He takes note of the time on the clock and gets up out of bed. Jackson doesn't want to be late for breakfast. He makes his way over to the sliding door closet where he grabs the bag he packed for them the night before. Jackson had figured that they'd spend the night, so he had brought a change of clothes for them both. He can feel her eyes on him as he makes his way back over to her. Jackson hands her the bag and her eyes lock with his. "I brought a change of clothes for you." April gives him her gorgeous dimpled smile that he's glad he's putting on her face again. "You really thought of everything, didn't you?" Jackson smirks as she opens the bag and gets her outfit out. She hands him back the bag and makes her way to the bathroom. Jackson changes into his t-shirt and jeans. He grabs his cell phone off the nightstand, texting something, as April emerges from the bathroom. Jackson outstretches his hand towards her. "Let's get breakfast." She takes it and they walk out of the room.

They make their way to the elevators and wait for one to come up. She still can't believe the night before actually happened. April wonders how long it took him to plan all of this. Everything was so perfect and she recognizes that he's really trying to move them along in this new relationship their starting. The elevator reaches their floor and they step in. He hits the button for the lobby and the car starts to move down the track. April smiles to herself as their time in San Francisco comes to her mind. She wonders how different things would have been if they had tried to date after their magical first night together. Stepping back like they are now and taking it slow. Maybe they would still be married if they had done that. April's sure that they would have found their way to each other somehow, no matter what varying circumstances they had to face. Their soulmates and that's never not been true. The elevator stops and the doors open. They make their way to the dining room and April's eyes fall on Catherine and her little nugget. She can't help but smile at Jackson's surprise and turns to him. "Is the first date too soon to tell you that I love you?" Jackson smirks and puts his arm around her shoulders. "It's _me and you_ , we've never confessed anything at the right time." April giggles as they reach the table and have a family breakfast. The way it always should have been, the way it should be.

After breakfast, they all drive home in his mother's Cadillac. Jackson feels a sense of contentment wash over him for the first time in years. He looks in the rearview mirror and sees _his_ girls. April is tucking Harriet in with her favorite blanket and Harriet is staring intently at her mother. He loves to see these quiet moments occur between them because it shows how strong their bond already is with each other. Jackson pulls into the driveway and they all get out. He watches his mother give Harriet a small kiss on her forehead and turn to him and April. "I'm so happy that you two are working things out." Jackson knows that his mother hasn't always been supportive of his relationship with April, especially after the divorce, but he appreciates the support she's been giving them lately. Montana had been the first time she had showed her support by sending April with him instead of Meredith. Catherine knew that he had needed April then and now she's supporting their reconciliation. He gives his mom a small smile. "Thanks mom for everything." Catherine smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you baby." His mother makes her way to the driver's side and gets into her car. Jackson and April walk into their home and he relishes the feeling of true happiness at this moment. This is the true happiness his father had been talking about.

April wants to get some more sleep before her next shift, but she finds herself too wired to sleep. Jackson had made her feel alive and happy the night before. She had never mentioned what she had imagined their first date to be like, yet he had known exactly what she had wanted. It's like he had crawled into her mind and heart, reading her as if she was as translucent as a piece of glass. She lies on her bed and watches the ceiling fan go round. April decides that she's not getting any sleep before work tonight, so she gets up and walks into the living room. Jackson's watching sports highlights on T.V. and she sits on the couch next to him. He turns towards her. "I thought you were trying to get some sleep before work." April curls into his side and steals a nacho off his plate. "I couldn't sleep and it's your fault." Jackson locks eyes with her. "How is that my fault?" April gives him a smile. "it's your fault because I'm still reeling from our first date." Jackson smirks and gives her a quick kiss. "I guess I need to start planning the next date then." April settles into him closer and inhales his familiar intoxicating cologne. "Definitely." She steals another nacho off his plate, familiarizing herself with this new sense of simplicity between them.


	8. Rules

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". Please note, before reading this story further, I've completely rewritten the previous chapters. Thanks to a few comments of constructive criticism I received last chapter, I decided to reread and I realized that I'd made a mistake in Chapter 4 that ended up derailing my original story. This rewritten story is what I originally intended it to be and I hope you enjoy all the changes. Chapter 1 is the same, but every chapter after that has been changed. Please continue to enjoy and review.

Chapter 8

Rules

Three days after their first date, Jackson asks April to join him for drinks, something they had often done when they had been best friends. It's his way of upholding a few different rules. The first rule he's upholding is Rule number 2 because he knows how strong their magnetism is, especially when their drunk, and if they're in a crowded bar nothing will happen between them. The second rule he's upholding is Rule number 4 because he can conceal that their together by going to the bar on the other side of Seattle, furthest from Joe's. The third rule he's upholding is the most important one and that is Rule number 5. Their best friendship had served as their foundation and it was arguably the strongest part of their relationship. Rebuilding it now would help them reconnect on that level and strengthen that bond between them again. Montana had taught him that he still needed her as his best friend. To talk to, listen to, lean on, and communicate with. Without their best friendship, him and April seem to have no leg to stand on in their romantic relationship.

April drops off Harriet at Catherine and Webber's house before she makes her way to the bar where she's supposed to meet Jackson. Initially, April had been hesitant to leave her daughter with Catherine because Webber was going to be home too. She didn't want to break one of their rules by Webber finding out, but Catherine had assured her that his lips were sealed. April prays that no one in the hospital finds out about their reconciliation because she knows it'll only complicate things between her and Jackson. She sighs as she reaches the bar and pulls into a space in the parking lot. She gets out of her SUV and makes her way into the bar. April's only been here once and it was with Jackson. It had been his birthday and he had wanted to get away from the normal hustle and bustle of Joe's bar. Try something new, as he put it then. Jackson had asked her to come with him and of course she had obliged. Even then, April had liked Jackson. She has _always_ liked him. Whether as a best friend or more. She remembers that he had drank so much that night that he had passed out and she had taken him home. Even tucked him into bed. The memory hits her anew as she walks into the bar. She looks around and spots him at a far booth in the corner. April maneuvers through the unfamiliar crowd and makes her way over to the table. She sits across from him and he looks up at her with a smile. Jackson pushes a glass of wine towards her. "I ordered you a glass of wine." April nods and gives him a smile. "Do you remember the last time we were here?" Jackson takes a sip of his beer. "I don't remember much." April takes a sip of her wine and looks at the two empty beer bottles already sitting next to him. "That night started off a lot like this." She says narrowing her eyes on the empty bottles.

Jackson shakes his head and takes another swig of his beer. "How'd Webber react when you brought Harriet over?" He watches her closely as she turns the glass of wine around a few times. April's eyes meet his. "He didn't say anything, your mother promised that he wouldn't tell anyone." Jackson nods, knowing that Rule 4 will be broken now. Webber's bound to tell someone and with their track record, it'll probably be sooner rather than later. Jackson finishes his third glass of beer and places it with the others. He can feel April's eyes on him and he looks up at her. She's giving him that overprotective look she gets when she thinks he's about to go over the edge. "Are you okay?" Jackson nods at her. "I'm fine." April takes another sip of her wine and locks eyes with him. "Are you sure Jackson because the last time you drank like this was in Montana?" Jackson averts his eyes from her, but she grabs his hand from across the table and makes him look at her. He had promised to talk to her about anything that was bothering him. Her eyes are filled with so much compassion that he's reminded of why she is the only _one_ he's ever truly confided in. The only one that's ever really cared enough to listen. "I guess I'm afraid that once the hospital finds out about us, all of this will be over." April puts her hand on his cheek. "Jackson, I won't let the hospital get between us again. We're past that now. Besides, we're still standing, right?" Jackson nods and gives her a smirk. " _Me and you_ " A beautiful smile flashes across her face at his words. "Always." Jackson leans in and gives her a long kiss, both forgetting that they're in a noisy bar because their too caught up in each other to notice.

Two hours later, April pulls up into their driveway. She turns to see Jackson sleeping in the passenger's seat. April's glad that she had made the decision not to drink anymore wine tonight. Jackson stirs in his seat and April gets as close as she can to his ear. "Jackson we're home." His eyes open and stare back at her. There's something so dreamy about them at this moment that their drawing her in again. Jackson lifts his head off the seat and their faces are now mere inches apart. April can feel his breath on her face and she tries to get her brain to remember that they have rules. She's always followed the rules, except for that one time she had ran out of that barn with this incredibly sexy man in front of her. April's cursing herself for thinking that she'd ever have enough willpower to resist him. Here's that magnetism again and the pull is much stronger tonight. When their lips finally touch, electricity floods her entire body and she knows what's coming. Rule number 2 never stood a chance.


	9. Rumors

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". I want to say thank you to everyone that reread this story and took the time to comment. I'm glad to see that many of you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to review.

Chapter 9

Well That Happened

Jackson opens his eyes and the bright light nearly blinds him. He feels his arm caught under something and turns to see April lying on top of it. She's sleeping soundly and flashes of the previous night come flooding back to him. They had come back from the bar and she had gently woken him up. He had opened his eyes and her face was suddenly mere inches from his. They were too close and he couldn't be accountable for his actions after that. Her perfume had been that flowery kind that he's always loved and her warm eyes had been locked with his. There was no stopping their natural pull to each other and he had grown tired of trying to fight it. He watches April stir and open her eyes. She grips the blanket covering her and sits up. April's eyes lock with his and a smile crosses over her face. "I guess Rule number 2 no longer applies to us." Jackson gives her a smirk. "We lasted a lot longer than I thought we would." April nods as he puts his arm around her. They lie down in the back of their SUV and snuggle into each other. "What time is it Jackson?" Jackson looks at his watch. "8 A.M." April shoots up and Jackson watches her start collecting her clothes. "What's wrong?" She haphazardly begins to put her clothes on. "I thought you had the morning off this morning." April shakes her head and climbs into the front seat. "I had to move a consult up to 8:30 today." April grabs her purse and makes her way to their front door. Jackson quickly dresses and gets out of the SUV. He walks into the house and hears the shower running. Of course, their first morning after in months would be interrupted by April running off to work. He shakes his head as he makes his way into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. He grabs a mug from the cabinet and a thermos for April to take to work with her. Jackson waits for the coffee to brew and then pours the hot liquid into each cup. He sits down at the table, thankful that he's not due into work until noon. Jackson takes a sip of his coffee as April storms into the kitchen. He looks up to see her with that panicked look on her face that she gets whenever things are disorganized, out of her control. "I made you coffee." April gives him a weak smile. "Thanks, I'm sorry we couldn't bask a little after last night." Jackson gives her another smirk. "We can bask tonight." April gives him that beautiful smile of hers as she makes her way over to him. She leans down and gives him a long kiss. Jackson can feel his whole body come alive at the touch of her lips, and as a result, he tries to pull her onto his lap. April quickly breaks away from him and stands up straight. He can see that she also felt that kiss by the fiery look in her eyes. "To be continued." Jackson gives her a smile. "I'll be looking forward to it." He watches April blush as he hands her the thermos and makes her way out of the kitchen.

April's back has been killing her all day, she guesses that's what she gets for sleeping in the back of an SUV. Every single moment had been worth it though. April can't help but smile as she thinks about how Jackson had drawn her in as he always does, like a magician that never reveals his tricks. He's her Kryptonite and she can't resist him. Especially, considering how close he was to her last night. "Kepner." She looks up from her tablet and sees Alex standing there. "What can I do for you Alex?" He observes her for a moment and smirks. "You and Avery are doing it again, aren't you?" April feels her heart clench and she tries her best to conceal the truth. "No…why would you ask me that?" Alex gives her a smirk. "Because Avery has been walking around with that same goofy smile on his face." April shakes her head. "Is there something you needed to ask me Dr. Karev?" Alex locks eyes with hers for a moment. "I need your help with that kid that just came in that was involved in the police shootout. I could use an extra set of hands." April nods, worrying that their secret relationship won't be hidden much longer from the hospital's rumor mill.

Jackson walks by the nurses' station and hears his name being whispered. He stops and turns to see a few nurses pretending to be working on something. Jackson sighs and continues his walk down the hallway. He wonders if people somehow know about him and April. Jackson's not sure how when they've made sure that they haven't been seen together during work hours. Maybe he's jumping to conclusions. "Jackson." He whirls around and sees Maggie standing there in the middle of the hallway with a glare. "Why did I have to hear from my residents about you and April?" Great, now he knows that the cat is out of the bag about their relationship. "It's no one's business Maggie." Maggie gives him a glare. "I thought we were friends and it's not like I don't know about you trying to rekindle things with her." Jackson shakes his head. "We are friends, but I'd like to keep my relationship with April private." Maggie nods at his words. "I respect your choice, it's your relationship, just know that the whole hospital is buzzing about it." With that, she walks away and Jackson is left feeling completely at a loss. What are they supposed to do now? He looks at his watch and is thankful that he's about to get off. Another rule gets canceled out. Two rules in one day, must be a record.

April feels completely exhausted as she prepares the salad for dinner. She had decided when she had gotten home that she wouldn't cook tonight, so she had ordered pizza instead. April finishes mixing the salad and places the bowl on the kitchen table. She looks over at Harriet sitting in her highchair. "Daddy should be home soon, we've got a lot to talk about." April hates how quickly their perfect day had turned into a disaster. Was it too much to ask for a day of absolute bliss before everyone found out? Drama seems to follow them at every turn in their relationship and she's sick of it. The drama between them may be over, but the drama from the outside world keeps catching up with them. April hears the front door open and moments later Jackson walks into the kitchen. "Hey." He walks over to her and gives her a long kiss. Despite her annoyance from a few moments ago, she smiles into the kiss because their still back together with or without the drama. The doorbell rings and Jackson reluctantly pulls back. "I ordered pizza." She gives him a smile as she turns to walk to the front door. She feels a little dazed from that kiss, maybe this day might be salvaged after all. April opens the door and the pizza man hands her two boxes. "Here's your medium supreme pizza and your cheesy bread. Can you sign this?" he asks as he hands her a credit card receipt from when she had paid earlier. She signs her name and writes in a tip for the man. April hands him back the receipt. "Thanks." He collects his pizza case and smiles. "Have a good evening." He turns to leave and April closes the door. She makes her way back into the kitchen and sets the boxes on the table. April sees Jackson sitting next to Harriet and tickling her stomach. The sight warms her heart as she sees a smile cross over their daughter's face. April knows that there's no other man on Earth that she'd rather have children with. He's a wonderful father to their daughter and he also would have been a good father to Samuel. The thought of her late son clenches her heart, but she knows that he's with God in heaven. Her own personal angel. "April, are you okay?" She wipes the tears from her eyes and shakes her head. "I'm fine Jackson." He walks over and wraps his arms around her. "Are you sure?" April feels the tears threatening again and she knows that she needs to be honest with him. She pulls back from the hug and locks eyes with him. "I think it's time for us to have a conversation about Samuel. We never grieved him together and I feel like we need to be able to talk about him. Celebrate his short life." Jackson gently wipes away her tears from her cheeks and she's never loved him more than in this moment. "I think that's a good idea, I think about him too, you know." April nods and they continue to stand in the kitchen holding each other tightly. She knows that they've got a lot to talk about tonight, but she needs _her_ person right now and he needs her. This is the start of healing their hearts and mending their broken pieces together.


	10. Mending Hearts

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". Thank you for everyone that's continued following this story. This is an emotional chapter for our favorite couple. I hope you continue to enjoy and review.

Chapter 10

Mending Hearts

Jackson grabs two pieces of pizza and places them on his plate. He watches April begin to eat her salad and he feels a pain in his heart. She had been so upset about Samuel that she hadn't stopped crying for nearly a half-hour. All he could do was hold her tightly and reassure her that they'd get through everything together. Something they hadn't done after their son had died. "What do you want to tackle first?" He notes her puffy eyes and figures they should work themselves up to the bigger issues. "I overheard a few nurses talking about me when I walked passed the nurses' station today. I also ran into Maggie who said that her Residents were the ones that told her about us." April nods and places her fork down. "Alex came to me today and said that he knew we were 'doing it' again because we both had goofy smiles. Are we really that transparent?" Jackson gives her a smirk. "We're happy April, there's nothing wrong with that." April gives him a smile and he knows things will be okay for them. Her eyes lock with his. "So, what do you think we should do?" Jackson finishes his first piece of pizza and sighs. "I don't think we should hide us. We need to agree not to let the drama at the hospital become bigger than our relationship." April nods and grabs a piece of cheesy bread out of the box. "I agree, so no more hiding?" He can't help but smile at her. "No more hiding." Jackson feels a warmth envelop his heart, he's happy that this brief conversation temporarily took her mind off of Samuel. He knows that there's always going to be a missing piece of their family and nothing is ever going to fill that empty space in their hearts. He looks over at April who's playing peek-a-boo with Harriet. They're both smiling and there's something about this moment that he wants to hold onto forever.

They finish dinner and April gives Harriet a bath. She dreads their upcoming conversation about Samuel because they've never been able to really talk about him without fighting. When Jackson had brought up their son to two complete strangers in Montana, she'd been angry that he had revealed something so personal. Something that had also happened to _her_. April had wondered why he was so comfortable talking to total strangers about Samuel, but not her. Maybe the topic was too painful for him to talk to her about or maybe he just didn't know how to bring it up. April takes Harriet out of the bath and dresses her in her favorite pajamas. The one decorated with the tiny multicolored butterflies. Ever since she was a child, she's always loved butterflies. Their various colors and designs had entranced her and that had been the reason why she had butterflies at her almost wedding.

April rocks Harriet to sleep in the rocking chair and returns to the kitchen nearly forty-five minutes later. Jackson has finished the dishes and is sitting in the living room on his laptop. She makes her way to the couch and settles next to him. He looks up from his laptop and gives her a smile. "Was she fighting sleep again?" April nods as he places his laptop on the empty seat cushion next to him. He wraps his arm around her and brings her closer to him. April places her head on his shoulder and exhales. "Yeah, I thought a hot bath would help, but it seems that our daughter refuses to go to sleep until she wants to." Jackson laughs and she lifts-up her head from his shoulder to look at him. "What?" His eyes lock with hers. "You told me once that you always got what you wanted. Harriet doesn't want to go to sleep before 8:00, so she doesn't." April slaps him on the arm as he continues laughing. "I don't always get everything I want." Jackson's eyes lock with hers and his smile disappears. There's a silence between them for a few moments and April knows that it's time. "Talk to me April." April sighs and lays her head back down on his shoulder. It'll be easier if she doesn't have to look at the pain in his beautiful eyes she knows will be present once they start this conversation. "Sometimes, I wonder what Samuel would look like now. Would he have your smile or mine? Your eyes or mine? Then, there are other times I wonder what he'd be like. Would he have a sense of humor or would he be serious? Would he like playing sports or would he like doing other things? There's not a day that goes by that I don't wonder what our son would be like or what we could have had if Samuel had lived." April feels tears spilling down her cheeks and she knows that they'll keep coming throughout this conversation, whether she wants them to or not.

Jackson can feel April's tears soaking through his shirt and his heart clenches. He runs his hand up and down her arm to comfort her. "I wonder what kind of brother he'd be to Harriet. I never had any siblings, but I've imagined how they'd be together. Samuel protecting Harriet when I'm not around and them bickering about different things. He's always been in my thoughts too April. Samuel is still a part of me and you, even if he's not here with us." Jackson feels the tears begin to blur his own eyes as her sobs grow louder. "I'm sorry I ran to Jordan, I just felt like everything was closing in around me and I couldn't breathe. I regret not asking you how you felt about everything. I've just always seen you as someone that's emotionally strong, my pillar. I didn't realize at the time that I'm your pillar too." Jackson places a kiss on the top of her head, as his own tears fall. "I couldn't understand why you left and grieved without me. We had always leaned on each other through everything and I needed you to heal. I let grief and anger cloud my judgement when you came back. I didn't want the divorce, but it felt like we were going in circles and I wanted it to stop." April stiffens and lifts her head up once again. Their eyes lock and his heart aches within him. April brings her hands up to his chest. "Let's promise that we'll talk about Samuel openly with each other from now on. I want us to be able to talk to Harriet about him when she gets older, so she knows that she had a brother." Jackson runs his fingertip over her chin and his heart does a somersault for this woman in front of him. "I promise." April smiles through her tears and leans in for a kiss. It's short, but it seals the promise they just made to each other. Forever and Always.


	11. Facing Reality

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy." A reviewer pointed out that I didn't have a chapter with the reactions of Jackson and April's colleagues, so I'm adding this in. Please enjoy and continue.

Chapter 11

Facing Reality

April and Jackson get out of their SUV the next morning. April's feeling more confident about their relationship and it's a nice change of pace. She carries Harriet in her arms and they make their way into the hospital. Jackson walks closely beside her carrying the diaper bag. April knows that the scene appears normal from the onlookers standing around the hospital, but still eyes are on them. Maybe it's how close Jackson is walking with her or maybe people are trying to decide if those rumors were true about them. Regardless, April knows that their opinions will have no bearing on their relationship. They reach the daycare and she signs her in for the day. April takes Harriet in the playroom with the other children and gives her a kiss on the head. Jackson comes up behind her after dropping off the diaper bag with the teacher. He picks her up and smiles. "Have a good day sweetheart." Jackson sets her back down on the floor. "Bye nugget." April waves to her daughter and they make their way out of the daycare. Jackson instinctively puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk through the hospital. April is glad that he made the first move in showing that the two are together again because she's been wracking her brain trying to figure out the best way to do so since last night. April grabs his hand resting on her shoulder and can't help but smile. She can feel everyone's eyes on them, but she doesn't care at the moment. The only thing that matters is her and Jackson.

Jackson can't help but smile at everyone's expressions. They pass by Grey and Alex talking by the nurse's station and both have knowing smiles on their faces. "I knew you two were doing it again." Jackson turns to April trying to see if his words have impacted her, but she's holding her head up high. "Don't listen to him, I'm happy for you two." Meredith adds as they continue down the hallway. They pass by Maggie with a patient and she gives them a smile. Jackson smiles back and they enter the room to change into their scrubs. April walks over to her cubby and changes, while Jackson walks to his own, feeling lighter than he has in years. The exhilaration of being with April again makes him smile. "This went a lot better than I thought it would." He turns to see April beaming at him. It reminds him of their early days of marriage. She had walked around with a goofy smile playing on her lips for weeks. Jackson takes a step towards her and plays with a piece of stray hair that has fallen out of her ponytail. He gives her a smirk. "I love you April Kepner." April gives him a smile back. "I love you too." Jackson leans in for a kiss and he revels in it. His hand instinctively moves to her cheek and the kiss deepens. Someone clears their throat and they pull back from each other. Jackson turns to see Owen standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need April in the E.R., there was a train accident." April makes her way around Jackson and walks towards the doorway. She stops at the door and turns around. "I'll see you later." Jackson gives her a smile as she follows Owen to the E.R. and he gets ready for the day ahead.

April finishes her last surgery of the day and scrubs out. She's had to perform three today and each had been challenging. April walks out of the O.R. and Owen comes up to walk beside her. "That was the worst train wreck we've seen in years." April nods at his words. "I'm glad I was able to save that mother and her child today. It was a close call." She had performed two very dangerous surgeries on both and it had been taxing. While she was operating, the little boy's heart had stopped and he had flat lined. She had thankfully brought him back a few moments later, but it had impacted her much more than normal. Maybe it's because she's pregnant again or maybe because she can empathize with the fear of losing a child. Whatever caused her to feel that way, she's happy that she was able to save that child, so his mother wouldn't be childless. "I didn't say it earlier, but it's good to see you and Jackson back together again." April turns and gives him a small smile. "Thanks, we're happy." Owen gives her a smile and they part ways. April can't wait to pick Harriet up and head home for the night. It's Jackson's turn to get dinner, so she can get some much-needed rest.

Jackson makes his way to the O.R. for his last surgery. He opens the door to the room and sees Maggie standing at the sink. He begins to do the normal scrub procedure, as Maggie looks over at him. "I saw you and April today." Jackson turns towards her. "We didn't want to hide our relationship." Maggie nods at his words. "Well, I think it was a good idea to come out as a couple. I'm glad you two finally figured everything out after all you've been through." Jackson gives her a smirk. "Thanks." They enter the O.R. room and start their next surgery. Jackson's counting down the minutes until he can get home to _his_ girls.


	12. With Love

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". This chapter is a two-year time jump. I want to explore how their relationship has evolved now that they've talked about Jordan and Samuel. I hope you continue to review and enjoy.

Chapter 11

With Love

April and Jackson pull into the graveyard. Today marks five years since they lost Samuel and the ache from his loss is still present. April knows that the tears will come like they have since they started coming here as a family two years ago. It had been Jackson's idea to come to his grave on his Birthday and she had loved the sentiment. They had promised that they'd talk more about Samuel and both had thankfully kept that promise. April carries the bouquet of flowers and Jackson follows behind her carrying Harriet. She's memorized the path to her son over the years and could make her way to the grave with her eyes closed. April stops and kneels next to the small grave and takes a breath. It still hits her hard whenever she thinks about how it's their baby buried beneath the ground. It's as if she goes through the motions on this day every year, until she gets to this moment and physically sees the grave in front of her. Then the emotions hit her all at once. April feels a hand touch her shoulder and she grasps it. She turns her head and looks up at _her_ pillar of strength, _her_ person. Jackson's been nothing short of amazing over the last two years and she couldn't be more grateful for that. He knows exactly what she needs and doesn't hesitate to be there for her. April turns back around and places the bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone. She takes another breath before pressing her lips to her fingers and placing it on his gravestone. She feels the tears begin as she gets up and stands next to Jackson. He shifts Harriet to the other side in his arms and wraps his arm around her to bring her close to him. She lays her head down on his shoulder. "Hey buddy, Happy Birthday, we love you." April turns to Jackson who's now tearing up at his words. Every year he only manages to say that phrase, but it's enough. "We tell your sister about you, even though she's not quite old enough to understand. We tell her that her big brother is watching over her." The tears keep coming as their small family stares at the gravestone of their lost family member. Forever in their hearts.

After their visit to the graveyard, they drive home in a melancholy state. As usual, April has remained silent since she entered the SUV. He normally gives her space until they get home, but today he has the urge to comfort her now. There's something in her demeanor that scares him. "April, are you okay?" Her eyes look away from the window and meet his. "I'm fine…it just hit me harder today." As he stops at a stoplight, he interlocks their hands and rests them on the console. "Samuel is always with us April, I don't have faith in a lot of things, but I believe that." April nods and they lock eyes. "I know that Jackson, but there's something I need to tell you." Jackson's mind freezes as the light turns green and horns honk behind them. He snaps out of it and drives forward to a grocery store parking lot. Jackson parks the car and turns to April wondering what she's about to say. "I found out this morning that I'm pregnant." Jackson's breath catches at her words. They hadn't planned on having any more children right now, but they hadn't planned the other two pregnancies either. April stares at him expecting a reaction and he gives her a smirk. "I'm surprised that we're having another baby, but I'm happy." April observes him for a moment. "Really?" Jackson pulls her face towards his and April smiles back. "We're finally in a place where we're not arguing and there's no drama. We can do this." Jackson remembers saying those words long ago when they had that pregnancy scare. He had meant those words then and he still does now. They can do this together. Jackson sees the tears falling down her cheeks again. "When I was at Samuel's grave today, it seemed like we were replacing him somehow. It's probably the hormones, but I felt like we were moving on without him." Jackson shakes his head and kisses her gently on the lips. "We're not moving on sweetheart, we're just adding another member to our family." April nods and turns to look at Harriet. "Are you ready for another brother or sister Harriet?" Jackson looks into the rearview mirror. "Ya." He can't help but smile at her emphatic response, reminding him so much of her mother.

April feels like a big weight has been lifted off her chest. She hadn't expected Jackson to take the news of another baby well, but he had. The thought that they can finally enjoy a pregnancy together makes her feel a wave of excitement. Their relationship is stronger than it's ever been and she has confidence that it'll stay that way. Their new baby will usher in a new chapter of their never-ending love story. She parks in the parking lot at Grey Sloan and makes her way into the E.R. Ready for her day with a new sense of hope for the future inside her heart.

Jackson picks-up Harriet from the couch. She fell asleep about a half-hour ago while watching a movie. He takes her to her room and lays her down in bed. Jackson tucks her in with her favorite blanket and can't help but smile. He can't wait to have another baby in the house and to set-up the new nursery. Jackson places a small kiss on Harriet's temple and walks to the room next door. He opens the door and it's filled with boxes because they've been using it for storage since they moved in. Jackson tries to picture where the new crib and changing table will go. He also makes a mental note that they should buy a new bookshelf for the baby's room like they had for Harriet. Currently, the bookshelf is being used as a place for her stuff animals, but he knows that she'll grow out of them and need a place to put her books, pictures, and other things. He sweeps his eyes once more around the room, wondering if they'll have a boy or a girl this time around. Whether boy or girl, he'll just be happy to have a healthy baby come into the world.


	13. Surprise

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". This chapter has the hospital's reaction to the pregnancy. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 13

Surprise

April finishes with a patient and updates their chart. She feels someone tap her on the shoulder and turns to see Jackson standing there with a smile. "Are you almost ready to get lunch?" April nods and sets the tablet down on the nurses' station. She grabs Jackson's hand and they make their way to the lunchroom. April sees their friends and colleagues already eating at the table, as they make their way to get their food. "Should we tell everyone about the pregnancy?" Jackson grabs two trays from the stack. "If you want to." April nods and decides to eat a salad today. Jackson grabs a sandwich and he pays for their food. They make their way over to the table where everyone is. April takes a seat next to Meredith and Jackson settles in beside her. "We have some news to tell everyone." Jackson interlocks their hands underneath the table and she smiles. "April and I are having another baby." Maggie smiles wide. "Congratulations to you both." April's eyes look over to Meredith who's smiling. "Make sure that you don't have your next baby in my house. The kids came home to find the scene and wouldn't eat in there for a month, even when you bought that new table." April remembers how close she was to dying that night giving birth to Harriet and she's thankful that she made it through. She doesn't want to think about what would have happened if she had died on that table. April's sure that Jackson would have taken wonderful care of their daughter, but would he have been able to go on without her? She remembers those few moments when she had thought he had died in that bus explosion. April had never felt so hopeless and broken in her life. The thought of losing him was unbearable, it still is. She's incomplete without him and him her. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" asks Arizona. April gives her a smile. "I'm not picky, I just want him or her to be healthy." Her eyes travel over to Alex who's unusually quiet on the topic. He turns his gaze to them with a small smile. "Congrats you two, hopefully it's a boy for Avery's sake." April smiles and turns to Jackson. A little boy that looks like him would be cute and it warms her heart. She squeezes his hand and they lock eyes. April's happy that everyone has taken the news well and looks forward to the day when they are blessed with their new son or daughter.

Two months later, Jackson begins to clear out the boxes from the spare room. He wants to get a head start on the nursery, so it'll be ready to paint when they find out the gender of their baby in the upcoming months. He places the boxes in the hallway and clears the room in two hours. "We really need to start looking for a crib." Jackson turns to the door and smirks. "I think we should also start looking for a changing table, remember how much trouble we had finding one for Harriet?" April nods and walks over to him in the middle of the room. She wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him. "We have time to get everything, maybe we should just enjoy this time together. I love standing here and imagining our baby in their crib looking up at the mobile or sleeping peacefully." Jackson kisses her forehead and smiles. "I do too." They stay like that, standing in the middle of the empty room together, imagining their unborn baby being happy here, together.

April walks over to the freezer and finds herself craving ice-cream. Any kind will due. She searches the shelves and doesn't spot any cartons. She makes her way back to the hallway that's still crammed with boxes. April very carefully makes her way through the boxes and stops in front of Jackson. "We're out of ice-cream." Jackson looks up at her. "Let me guess, you're craving it?" April nods and Jackson puts down the box he was about to load into the car to take to their storage locker. He walks around the boxes and grabs her hand. She takes it and they navigate their way to the kitchen. "What kind do you want?" April shakes her head. "Surprise me." Jackson gives her a quick kiss and sets off to the store. April walks into the living room and settles on the couch. She closes her eyes and listens for her daughter in the other room. Harriet had gone down for a nap about an hour ago and she has been sleeping soundly ever since. A familiar ringtone fills the air and she opens her eyes. April grabs her cell phone from her pocket and sighs. "Hi mom." Ever since her mother had found out about her and Jackson having another baby, she's been pestering her about getting married again. She's tried to explain that they're not going to get remarried again just because their having another baby. April wants them to get married when the time is right. "April, have you talked to Jackson yet?" April shakes her head in frustration. "No mom, I haven't talked to him about it. I know that you think that we're living in sin together right now, but we're committed to each other whether we're married or not." There's a silence on the other end, until she hears her mother sigh. "How do you know that he's committed to you April? You've already divorced once, what makes you think that won't happen again?" April grips the phone in her hand and sighs. "I know that won't happen again because we've rebuilt our relationship and are stronger than ever. I'm sorry if you don't agree with us getting married right away, but that's our decision." Another pause follows and April prays that her mother somehow understands. "Alright April, you're not a little girl anymore and can make your own decisions. I just pray you know what you're doing." April breathes a sigh of relief at her answer. "I promise I know what I'm doing. I love you and will talk to you soon." April hangs up the phone and lays back on the couch. Relieved that she has one less thing to worry about.

Jackson pays for the ice-cream and walks out of the grocery store. He can't help but laugh at April's sudden craving. With Samuel, she had craved chocolate on everything, with Harriet, it was massive amounts of peanut butter, and now ice-cream. He makes a mental note to buy a few containers of ice-cream every time he goes grocery shopping, so he can keep the freezer stocked. Jackson makes it to the SUV and unlocks the door. He gets into the driver's seat and places the ice-cream next to him on the passenger's side. Jackson opens the console and reaches in to get the ring box that he had picked up from the jeweler the previous day. He opens it and smiles at the new ring he had spent months searching for. The time may not be right now, but it will be someday and he'll propose to her the way she deserves, this time around.


	14. Preparing for the Future

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". I'd like to say thanks to everyone that is still following this story. I've had fun writing it so far. Please continue to enjoy and review.

Chapter 14

Preparing for the Future

April returns home feeling like a truck hit her. She's now six months pregnant and work completely exhausts her. April's whole body hurts from top to bottom, so she makes her way down the hall towards her room. She stops at Harriet's door and smiles at her daughter sleeping peacefully. April walks into the room and bends down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She hates the nights when she's not home to put Harriet to bed because she feels like she's missing out on bonding with her daughter. April knows that it'll be even more difficult with the new baby, considering her maternal leave last time had been quite a bit longer because she had been recovering from her complicated surgery. April makes her way quietly out of the room and can't help but look at that closed door that's been taunting her for the last three months. Jackson had told her during her second month of pregnancy, that he had wanted the new nursery to be a surprise. He had said that he had missed out on decorating Harriet's nursery because they had been dealing with the aftermath of their divorce and fighting constantly. April hates to think about that time in their lives because of how disconnected from Jackson she had felt. It was strange to her that they were no longer anything to each other but exes. The only thing tying them together was their daughter and it had all felt wrong to her. She's thankful every day that they had found a way to sort through the mess between them and reconnect again. "Are you trying to sneak a peek?" April turns and sees Jackson standing in the doorway of their room. He has a smirk on his face. "No, I just really want to know what's going on behind that door." He shakes his head. "I'm not finished yet and we made a deal that you wouldn't look until after we come home from the hospital." April hates that she had agreed to wait, but he had been so excited and she hadn't wanted to take that away. "I know I agreed, but I didn't realize how long nine months would be to wait." Jackson leans against the doorway. "A deal is a deal April, I promise you that you're going to love it when it's done." April nods and takes a step towards him. "How do you know I'm going to love it?" He locks eyes with her for a moment. "I know you and I know what you like." April takes another step towards him with a smile. "Do you?" He stops leaning against the door and closes the distance between them.

Her breath catches as their lips connect and her heart beats rapidly. He's kissing her with everything he has and she can't help but kiss him back with just as much fervency. Jackson leans her up against the nursery door and April's hand reaches out for the doorknob. She jiggles it and the door bursts open. Jackson just barely catches her before she hits the ground. She opens her eyes and he's staring at her with a mixture of anger and concern. "I had to see it Jackson." He shakes his head. "April, what were you thinking, you could have hurt yourself?" He gets up and puts his hand on the back of his neck. April knows that Jackson usually does this when he's frustrated. "I wanted this to be a surprise." He lets her step away from him and her eyes scan the room. The walls are painted blue with nursery stencils that have pictures of bears on them. Her eyes move over to the new bookshelf that has a picture of her, Jackson, and Harriet already on the top shelf. There are also various picture books and other toys filling the rest of the shelves. April looks over at the crib on the other side of the room and sees a mobile hanging with bears that match the stencils. Her heart warms at the thought of Jackson doing this all on his own. She turns to him and can't contain her smile. "This is amazing Jackson." His frown remains on his face. "It would have been just as amazing if you had waited until after he was born." April feels more drawn to him in this moment than she has in their entire relationship. She makes her way towards him and stops. "I'm sorry for ruining the surprise, but I really love all of this and I think Mark will too." Jackson's eyes lock with hers and her heart stops. Ever since they had found out the gender of the baby, they have been trying to figure out what to name him. Jackson had suggested that they call him Jacob or Michael, while April had wanted the baby's name to be special, just as Harriet's name had represented strong women. She had wracked her brain for a while and hadn't been able to find a name that had held the appropriate significance. Until she had blurted it out, Mark's name had never crossed her mind. While she hadn't been his biggest fan, she had respected him and so had Jackson. They had been very close and even referred to themselves as the "Plastic Posse". She remembers how devastated he was after Mark's death and how much influence he had in shaping Jackson into the surgeon he is today.

Jackson feels a sense of shock wash over him. He hasn't heard or spoken Mark's name in a long time, but he still misses his mentor and friend. He had taught him everything he knew about Plastic Surgery and helped him become a better surgeon. "You want to name him Mark?" April nods and he smiles at her for recognizing how important Mark was in his life. "I know how much you looked up to him Jackson and I think it's the perfect way to honor his memory." He pulls April closer and wraps his arms around her waist. She places her hands on his chest. "You know, I never told you this, but Mark was the reason I stood up that day at your wedding." He feels April still in his arms and her eyes widen. "I was there in the room when he died and he told me that if I loved someone like he had loved Lexi, I should tell them. No matter what the cost. His words had been clawing at me the day of your wedding and I had tried to pretend that I was fine. I never had any intention of standing up, but then I saw you smiling in that dress and suddenly everything felt wrong. I could hear Mark's words reverberating in my mind and I knew that I couldn't let you marry another man. So, I stood up and let everyone in that barn know how much I loved you." Jackson sees the tears beginning in her eyes and slightly brushes his hand across her cheek. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?" He shakes his head and sighs. "I guess it was too hard to talk about." April smiles through her tears and his heart skips a beat. "Well, I'm glad we're talking about him now because you've just added another reason why naming him Mark is the right choice." He leans forward and gives her a light kiss. Their new nursery almost complete, for the exception of their precious bundle of joy.


	15. It's Time

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". This chapter was a joy to write and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 15

It's Time

April feels the contractions begin to wrack her body again. Her eyes open and she fights through the pain trying to remember how to breathe. After the contractions subside, she hits Jackson in the arm and he stirs. "Jackson, wake-up, it's time." His eyes suddenly open and he sits up in bed. Jackson stares at her wide-eyed. "How far apart are they?" April sits up and sighs. "Their close enough, we need to get to the hospital." Jackson jumps out of bed and grabs his cell phone off the side table. He quickly presses a few buttons on his phone, before he puts it to his ear. "Mom, April's in labor, I need you to come watch Harriet." He ends the call and shoves the phone inside his pocket. She watches him rush to the closet to get their clothes and the baby bag she had packed to bring to the hospital. He helps her get into her clothes and quickly puts his own on. April feels the pain begin to crash over her body once more and she doubles over onto the floor this time. She feels Jackson's hands bracing her as she continues to fight through the intense wave of contractions. April knows that she needs to get to the hospital quickly, or their son will end up coming suddenly like his big sister. The pain thankfully passes and she still feels Jackson's arms wrapping around her. "Are you okay to move sweetheart?" She weakly nods and he helps her out into the hallway. With every step she takes, she fears the contractions taking over her body once more. Her heart is hammering inside her chest and she prays that they make it to the hospital in time. She doesn't want another dangerous delivery. They finally make it to the door minutes later and there's a light knock. Jackson unlocks the door and opens it. April breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Catherine standing there. "How did you make it here so fast?" She gives her son a look as if to say it's not the time. "I ran through a few stop signs baby, now get April to the hospital and bring another grandbaby into my world." He nods and helps her to the SUV. She wishes that they had a wheelchair handy, so she could sit instead of walk because it would certainly make getting to the car much faster. The pain begins again, just as their reaching the SUV. April manages to lean against the car door and braces herself for another attack on her body. Jackson grabs her hand in his and she squeezes it when the pain intensifies. The pain is so overwhelming that she has to close her eyes, so her knees don't buckle. After it passes, Jackson helps her into the SUV and they make their way to the hospital.

Jackson quickly gets April out of the SUV and they make their way into the hospital. He grabs a wheelchair and helps April into the seat. Jackson rushes over to the front desk and sees Owen standing there. "April's in labor." Owen pages Arizona and Karev. "Let's wheel her up to Peds." Jackson nods and he quickly walks to the elevator. He presses the button and the doors close. His heart is beating so fast that he can feel it throbbing within his ears. Even though he has no reason to believe that something is wrong with this baby, he still can't help but be a little nervous. Both her pregnancies had been difficult and he couldn't go through losing April or another child. He takes a breath and the doors open. Jackson wheels her out of the elevator and spots Arizona and Karev waiting for them by the front desk. Jackson quickly makes his way over to them. He sees April double over in pain again and he grips her hand in his. He catches Arizona's eye. "Okay, looks like this baby wants out now, let's get you settled in a room." He pushes the wheelchair with his free hand and follows the two surgeons down the hall. They turn into a room and Jackson quickly helps her into bed. Alex assumes his position at the edge of the bed and Arizona does the same. After April's last dangerous delivery, Arizona had told them that she wouldn't be able to have a C-section because of the severe scar tissue that she had sustained. "Alright Kepner, you're about ten centimeters dilated, time to push." Arizona readies herself at her legs and he grabs April's hand in his as she begins to push. She squeezes his hand and it feels like his bones are cracking. Jackson bites his tongue knowing that she's going through twice the pain that he is right now. "Push again April." April nods and gives another big push. Jackson brings his mouth to her ear. "You're doing great sweetheart." She winces from the pain and squeezes his hand again. "I can see his head Kepner, one more push." April scrunches her eyes and gives the biggest push yet. This moment reminds him of how in awe he's always been of her quiet strength and perseverance. She never gives up on anything. April's never given up on _him_.

When Jackson hears the first cries of his son filling the room, his heart swells within his chest. He looks over at Arizona who cuts the umbilical cord and hands him to Alex for proper afterbirth procedure. He notices a small smile cross his face when he takes Mark over to the cleaning table. Jackson turns to April and her eyes are on their son. She's got that beautiful gleam in her eyes and he feels a wave of happiness wash over him. "You did it April." April turns toward him and gives him a blinding smile. "No, we did it, Jackson." He watches Karev finish with their baby and he walks back over to the bed. Karev hands their son to April and Jackson can't help but smile, as he bends down to look at his little face. His eyes are staring back at him, but he has April's nose. Jackson can't take his eyes off his son as he sits down next to her on the bed. She turns to lock eyes with him and her beauty in this moment nearly takes his breath away. Motherhood has always suited her and he's glad that their family is expanding. He couldn't imagine being the father of anyone else's children.


	16. Welcome to the World

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". So, Mark has officially been brought into this world. Let's see how his big sister and the rest of the hospital reacts. Please continue to enjoy and review.

Chapter 16

Welcome to the World

April can't contain her excitement as she looks into the eyes of her newborn son. She's thankful that the delivery went okay and he's healthy. April is happy that her prayers have been answered and her son is finally here. She touches his little nose with her finger and her heart warms. "April." April looks up to see Jackson standing next to her bed with a smile. "The nurses want to know what his full name is going to be." She nods and turns back to their son. "How about Mark Timothy Avery, it was my grandfather's first name and I always looked up to him?" Her eyes lock with Jackson's. "I like it, I'll go tell the nurses." He gives her a smirk and kisses her on the forehead. She closes her eyes at the touch of his lips on her skin and relishes the moment. This is what she's been dreaming of and everything has finally come together.

Jackson swaddles his son in his arms and can't help but feel a sense of contentment wash over him. He's excited to finally raise a boy and teach him all about sports, specifically football. Growing up, he had always wanted a father to play catch with and to watch football games with on Sundays. Now, he can be the father that he never had and spend quality time with his son that he had always craved as a child. "There's my grandbaby." He's knocked out of his thoughts by his mother's voice and he looks over at her approaching. Jackson can't help but smile at a very sleepy Harriet in her arms. His mother stares at Mark sleeping soundly in his arms and smiles. "What's his name?" Jackson smirks as he looks at his son's chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. "Mark Timothy Avery." Catherine nods as Harriet squirms in her arms. "He has your eyes." Jackson notices Harriet reaching out for him. "Here, we'll switch, I'll take Harriet and you can hold Mark." His mother gives him an excited nod and Jackson gently gets up from the chair. Catherine sets Harriet on the ground and she takes Mark from his arms. Jackson turns his attention to his daughter who's now frowning at him. "Come here sweetheart." He picks her up and she cuddles into his neck. Jackson can't help but smile as she squeezes him tightly. Harriet pulls back and looks at him. "Mama sleep." He nods and puts a finger up to his lips. "Mamma's tired, do you want to meet your baby brother?" She stares at him for a moment and he knows that this is all new to her. Him and April had discussed easing her into the big sister role slowly, knowing that she'd have trouble adjusting to their newfound attention on the baby. Harriet finally gives him a nod and he walks her over to Mark. Her eyes look down at her little brother in wonderment. Jackson wishes that April was awake for this moment, but he knows that their children will share many more moments together. "Baby home." Jackson nods at her words. "Yeah, we're taking your brother home soon with us." Harriet looks at him and gives him a smile. He looks over at his mother who's watching Harriet's interaction with her brother. "Is that my nugget I hear?" Harriet tries to wriggle out of his arms. "Harriet, momma can't pick you up because she's weak, remember?" She nods at his words. "I'll take you over to sit on the bed with her." She nods again and he makes his way to the side of her bed. April scoots over and he places Harriet next to her. She wraps her tiny arms carefully around April and quickly pulls back. "Momma okay." April nods at their daughter. "I'm fine sweetie and so is your baby brother." Harriet nods and snuggles as close as she can to her mother. April looks up and locks eyes with him. Her bright smile makes his heart palpitate and he knows that their new journey together as a family has officially begun.

April holds a sleeping Harriet close to her. Her daughter had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and now she's snoring lightly. She brushes Harriet's hair out of her eyes and can't help but smile at how cute her daughter is. "April." She looks up to see Jackson holding their son. "He just opened his eyes." April tries not to wake their daughter as Jackson places Mark in her arms. She fixes the blue beanie on his head that's askew and looks up again to see Jackson with his cell phone taking pictures. "Did you get some good ones?" He gives her a nod. "I took some, but you know my mom, she took most of them." Catherine clears her throat. "Excuse me, but it's a grandma's prerogative to take pictures of their grandbabies." April shifts her focus over to her. "And spoil them." Catherine nods and smiles at her words. April turns her attention back to her son. His eyes are still open and the exact shade of blue-green that his fathers are. A smile spreads across her face at the sight. There's a knock on the door and her eyes shift from her son to Arizona, Alex, Meredith, and Maggie standing in the doorway. Arizona is the first to step into the room with a cheery smile. "We're here to check on Mark. Wow, that's going to take a little while for me to get used to." April nods and the rest of the surgeons follow Arizona into the room. Meredith and Maggie walk over to stand next to Jackson. "Congratulations to both of you, I'm sure Mark would have been thrilled to have a kid named after him. Derrick would have been happy too." April sees a sad smile appear over Meredith's face. She couldn't imagine losing Jackson like she had lost Derrick, it would have destroyed her. April has always admired the incredible strength that Meredith possess to get through the many tragedies of her life. "I'm glad they would both approve." Her eyes shift to Maggie who's smiling at the baby. "He's cute, I'm happy for both of you. I think everything has turned out the way it's supposed to." April nods and knows that there's never been any words truer.

Her eyes fall on her son, then her daughter, and finally Jackson. He gives her a smile and her heart does a flip. April looks over at Maggie once more and smiles. "I think you're right." Arizona comes up to the other side of the bed and smiles down at Mark. "I remember when Sophia was that small." There's a sadness in her voice and April knows how hard it's been for her to be away from her daughter. She couldn't imagine being away from either Harriet or Mark like that. "Yeah, I remember when we delivered Sophia after the car accident. I had never seen Mark so scared before that day." Arizona nods at her words. "Let me see Mark, so I can check his vitals." Arizona gently picks-up the baby and places him in his make-shift crib. She rolls him out of the room and April already misses the warmth from holding him in her arms. "Don't worry Kepner, your baby will be right back, so you can moon over him some more." Her head whips around and she glares at him. "I don't moon over him." He gives her a smirk. "Seriously you two, congrats on the kid. I'm glad Avery got a son, three girls would have driven him nuts." April turns to Jackson and sees a smile on his face. "Thanks man." He shakes Alex's hand and she can't help but picture their future in her mind at this moment. Images of raising their two children and growing old together warms her heart and makes her feel complete.


	17. Marry Me

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy" This chapter will feature a one year time jump. I hope you continue to review and enjoy.

Chapter 17

Marry Me

Jackson rocks his son to sleep and smiles to himself. Mark had just turned one yesterday and he had known that it was time. He had watched April stand behind their son and smile brightly, as she had placed his own personal cake in front of him. She had insisted on baking the tiny cake herself and had spent nearly two hours trying to make it perfect for him. Jackson couldn't help but smirk as Mark dove his head right in the middle of the cake, before April could even blink. The blue icing in his hair, face, and eyes. Then, Harriet had somehow snuck in and grabbed a fist full of cake herself, smearing it all over the new dress that April had bought her for the party. The sight of his daughter shoving pieces of cake into her mouth, while April had tried to reprimand her, had made him smirk wider. She had turned to him then and asked for a little help. April had noticed the smirk on his face and had hit him hard in the arm. After he had taken Harriet to the bathroom and then to her room to change, he had come back to the kitchen to see their son smearing cake on April's face. She had a washcloth in her hand as an attempt to clean Mark's face, but it had clearly backfired. Everyone was laughing at the scene and he could see April smiling from where he was standing. She had kissed their son on the middle of his forehead and it had warmed his heart. Jackson had realized at that moment, that he didn't want to wait any longer to marry this woman again. It's the right time for them to move forward into the next chapter of their story and he can't wait to propose.

A week later, April gets home from work and mysteriously finds rose petals starting from the door and leading down the long hallway. She smiles and follows the petals until she gets to their room. April opens the door and there's a black dress sitting on top of her bed. She walks towards it and notices a letter sitting on the night stand. April picks it up and smiles at the messy red hearts that decorate the envelope. She knows that those hearts were drawn by her daughter, whom she had caught two days ago trying to draw them properly. She had taken a quick peek at her crooked lines that didn't quite connect in the middle and had tried to conceal her amusement. Harriet had quickly hidden her piece of paper inside of her shirt, so she wouldn't see it. When April had asked why she had hidden it, Harriet had said that she didn't want her to see her practicing drawing them for the Valentine Cards that she would be doing in two weeks. She had found it a little odd, but had shrugged it off at the time. April opens the envelope and her heart stops as her eyes scan over the words. _April, meet me where I took Mark's advice and confessed my love for you. Don't worry about the kids, they're with my mom and Webber tonight. I'll be waiting._ Her heart hammers away inside of her chest, as she quickly grabs the dress he had picked out for her to wear and gets ready for the surprise evening that the man she's always loved has planned for her.

She pulls up to the barn forty-five minutes later and sees a lighted pathway of candles leading to the barn doors. April feels a wave of excitement and fear shoot through her at once. It reminds her of how she had felt when he had stood up that day confessing his love and completely blindsiding her. As she makes her way to the barn doors, she hopes that whatever he has planned will have a good outcome for them. The doors automatically open in front of her and her heart nearly explodes out of her chest at what she sees. The entire barn is decorated with white lights and white roses. April looks down the center aisle and sees Jackson standing at the end. Next to him, a violinist begins to play a soft tune that fills her heart with so much joy, she can hardly contain her excitement. April feels the tears begin to fill her eyes, as she makes her way down the long aisle. Jackson is smiling at her and their eyes lock. Flashes of their life together so far appear within her mind. Their first meeting at Mercy West, several images of them being there for each other as best friends, their first time in San Francisco, them running out of this barn and marrying each other in Lake Tahoe, the birth of their first son Samuel, their agonizing separation and divorce, the difficult birth of Harriet, them finally working things out and getting back together, the birth of Mark, and everything else that's happened in between. April can't take her eyes away from his, they're so mesmerizing that she's completely lost within them. It strikes her now, that this was originally where she had envisioned marrying Jackson, not Matthew, when he had asked her to marry him the first time. Before she had made the colossal mistake of showing relief at not being pregnant and stupidly making him think that she hadn't wanted to spend her life with him.

April makes it to the end of the aisle and can't contain her smile. Jackson takes both of her hands in his and her heart flutters at his touch. "I stood up that day and told you that I loved all of you. And despite all that's happened between us, I still do. I love your quiet strength, your capacity to love, your ability to never give up on anyone or anything, and even your stubbornness. I also love the wonderful mother you are to our children. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in life April." She feels the tears sliding down her cheeks and can't help but smile at the tears reflecting in his beautiful eyes. Jackson gets down on one knee and her pulse quickens at the look of adoration in his eyes. He takes a black box out of his suit pocket and opens it. Jackson holds up the beautiful ring adorned with various diamonds and her heart stops. He gives her a smirk. "I love you April and I wanted to give you the proposal you've always deserved from me. Will you marry me again?" Her heart skips a beat. "Of course, I'll marry you again. I love you too, Jackson." Jackson slips the ring onto her left finger and he stands. He gives her that familiar look that tells her that she's the center of his world, just as he's hers. Jackson then leans in and gives her one of the most passionate kisses she's ever received from him. Making the night feel complete and perfect all at once.


	18. Diving into the Future

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". I've enjoyed writing this story immensely and I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to comment. The next chapter will be the last chapter, but I'll definitely be writing more Japril stories in the future. Please continue to enjoy and review.

Chapter 18

Diving into the Future

Jackson wakes up the next morning to the smell of coffee wafting through the air. Last night, after they had gotten back from the barn, they had gone home to an empty house. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other and it had sent him back to their newlywed days when it seemed that they were the only two people in the world. The bright smile on April's face, as the night ended, told him that he had been right about the timing of their engagement. She had looked so beautiful last night as she stood at the end of the aisle, her eyes in complete wonderment. It had warmed his heart to know that she had loved it and he'd given her the proposal she had deserved all along. Jackson gets up from bed and walks down the hallway towards the kitchen. He can hear humming filling the air and he can't help but smirk at his fiancé. It's April's telltale sign that she's feeling carefree and extremely happy. Jackson remembers many nights he had come home from the hospital, while they were living at Meredith's frat house, and he had heard her humming while cleaning or cooking. He had thought it was cute at the time and found that it always happened after something good occurred in her life. Whether that was when she had won that CPR Certification Training Exercise with the dummies or when she had been chosen as Chief Resident. Jackson reaches the kitchen and his smirk grows wider as he watches her flip an omelet in the pan. He makes his way over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Jackson puts his mouth next to her ear, knowing that it drives her insane, and whispers into her hair. "Good morning beautiful." He can feel her body shiver and he can't help but smirk at her response to his closeness. April takes the omelet out of the pan and places it on a plate. She turns off the burner and turns in his arms. She gives him that gorgeous smile and his heart stops. April locks eyes with him as she grabs both sides of his face. "I know I've said it a thousand times already, but thank you for making last night perfect." Jackson leans in and kisses her passionately for a few minutes. She slides her hands down to his chest and pulls back from the kiss. Her eyes are filled with unwavering love and it makes his heart lift. "You don't have to keep thanking me, you deserved last night, you deserve everything." She gives him a brighter smile and clutches onto his t-shirt tighter, the look in her eyes very familiar to him. "What if I want to keep thanking you?" Jackson leans forward and stops mere inches from her lips with a smirk. "Do we have time before work?" April looks over at the clock on the wall and nods. "We'll have to skip the omelets." Jackson smiles at her lovingly, her happiness contagious. "I think we'll manage without it." He grabs her hand and leads her down the hall to their bedroom.

April feels like she's on cloud nine as she makes her way through the bustling hospital towards the E.R. She still can't believe how he had pulled off last night without her knowing it. Especially, since they both seem to be completely in-sync with each other these days. The proposal had been everything she'd ever dreamed of and she's happy that they've finally gotten to this place. April would marry Jackson right now, but she's excited to actually plan their wedding this time. Picking out another wedding dress and a cute little flower girl dress for Harriet. A little suit for Mark. She can't help but smile at all the possibilities as her pager goes off. April sees that she's needed in the O.R. to help Owen with a patient that's sustained internal bleeding. She quickly changes direction and walks over to the elevator. April hops in and pushes the up button. The adrenaline she's feeling at this moment is part of the reason she became a surgeon in the first place. The high-paced nature of her profession has always drawn her in and made her feel fulfilled. The elevator doors open and she quickly makes it to the correct O.R. April opens the door and makes her way over to the sink. She scrubs and holds her hands up, as she enters the operating area. A nurse comes over and puts her gloves on.

April walks to the operating table and looks across at Owen. "How can I help?" His eyes meet hers. "We need to stop the bleeding in his abdomen or I'm going to lose him." April nods and she begins to suction the stomach. She hears the doors open behind her as she continues to stop the bleeding. "What happened to him?" Owen shakes his head. "He was on his bike and a driver ran him over on the sidewalk. The police said that a teenage girl was too busy texting and didn't realize that she had gone off the road." April hates when people deliberately put themselves in a dangerous situation while behind the wheel. The two most common types of accidents they see are ones caused by a driver under the influence or a driver that is texting. "Where do you want us?" April turns her head to see Deluca and Jo enter the room. Deluca takes his spot next to her and Jo stands on the opposite side next to Owen. "Deluca and Wilson, I want you to take over suctioning, so April can help me repair the extensive damage in his abdomen." Deluca grabs the instrument for suctioning and she asks for the proper tools she needs to help the man on the table. April glances at his face and she estimates that he's in his late twenties. She wonders if he has a family and her mind goes to Jackson. If something like this happened to him, she'd want to know. "Have you notified his family yet?" Owen shakes his head. "He has two emergency numbers listed. His parents and his ex-wife. We tried his parents, but there was no answer." April looks over at Owen. "And the ex-wife?" His eyes lock with hers. "We couldn't reach her either." She shakes her head. "Keep trying her because if it was Jackson, no matter if we were still estranged or not, I'd want to know. Just becasue you divorce someone, doesn't mean you stop caring about them." Owen nods, his attention back on the task at hand. "I know what you're saying, if I heard that Christina had been in an accident and I was on her emergency contact list, I'd want to know." April knows that Owen never really got over Christina, despite his new marriage to Amelia. She understands what it's like to love someone with your whole heart and try desperately to save the relationship that means everything. Unfortunately, Owen had lost Christina for good, while she had worked with Jackson to save their relationship. They continue working on the man and manage to repair his stomach. Another day, another life saved.

Jackson finishes reviewing an upcoming procedure with a patient and makes his way down the hall. He sees April beaming by the nurse's station with a group of surgeons surrounding her. Jackson identifies the surgeons as, Owen, Alex, Maggie, Arizona, Meredith, and Ben. He walks over to the group and catches April's eye. She gives him a bright smile as he squeezes past his friends and takes his place next to April. Jackson puts his arm around her, figuring that their engagement is why they're crowding around April. He knows that April has already shown off her ring because she can't help herself. Ben sticks his hand out for him to shake. "Congrats man." Jackson shakes his hand and squeezes April closer to his side. She turns and smiles at him. "Have you set a date yet?" April's eyes leave his and she turns to face Arizona. "I was thinking next May, I heard that it's the best time to go to Lake Tahoe." Jackson smirks at her choice of venue for their wedding. Of course, April would choose the place their first marriage started, even if it had ended in divorce. "Why Lake Tahoe?" Jackson looks over at Maggie whose face is etched in confusion. "It's where Jackson and I got married after my almost wedding with Matthew." Maggie nods at her words. "So, that's where you two ran off to." Jackson nods at Owen and can't help but smile at the memory of April grabbing his hand and blindly diving into an unknown future with him.

Organized and rule abiding April Kepner had run away from her own wedding with _him_. The thought still surprises him after all these years, but he's happy that it happened. Otherwise, he wouldn't have April or his children with him today. "At least you two escaped, after you ran off, me and Christina had to calm down April's mother and sisters who cried so much, we ran out of tissues." Jackson's always wondered what happened after they ran out of the barn, but he's never asked. It doesn't matter now, but he's still curious. "You're wailing sisters turned me off to weddings for at least a year after." He feels April shift a little in her place. "Well, there's nothing for them to cry over this time, unless they become emotional watching their 'ducky' get married." He watches April frown and knows that she still resents her sisters for making fun of her as a kid with that nickname, so he places a kiss on the side of her head. She turns to him and her frown disappears. "What are all of you standing around here for?" Jackson looks past Meredith's head and sees Bailey marching over to them. She stops when she reaches the circle and puts her hands on her hips. "It's my fault, I was just showing everyone my new engagement ring." He watches Bailey's authoritative demeanor disappear as she makes her way through the circle and stops in front of April. She holds out her ring and Bailey smiles at the diamond. Her eyes look up at them. "It's a beautiful ring, congratulations to you both." Jackson watches April smile and nod at her words. "Thanks Chief." Bailey turns to the rest of the group. "Everyone back to work." Jackson watches the surgeons disperse and turns to April. "What do you say we go pick up our kids and eat dinner at that Chinese take-out place you love?" They begin their walk down the hall, as April pulls his arm tighter around her. "Sounds perfect." Jackson smirks and the two continue into their future, still diving into the unknown, but sticking together for better or worse this time.


	19. Our Someday

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Greys Anatomy". Japril's wedding day is finally here. This marks the end of this story, but the next chapter for our favorite couple. Let's hope Japril's story never ends and things turn out like this for them at the end of the series. I can't thank you all enough for your support and kind comments throughout this story. I hope you enjoy and review this last chapter.

Chapter 19

Our Someday

April stares at herself in the mirror and can't help but smile. Today is a day she hadn't anticipated happening again. They've had a long road together, but they've finally made it here again. As she had said years ago, fate kept pulling those people that belonged together until they got the hint. Well, they've finally gotten the hint, even if it's taken years to get here. Love had finally helped them to overcome their past issues and move forward together. As April fixes her hair, she hears a knock on the door. She turns to her daughter standing there with a small bouquet of flowers. Her mother gently guides her straight to her and April's ever-present smile grows wider. Harriet runs towards her and gives her a grin. "Mommy, grandma Cathy told me to get you." April fixes her daughter's bow that's askew. "I'm almost ready nugget, tell grandma I'll be out soon." Her daughter giggles and runs out of the room. April turns to her mother in the doorway who's smiling at her. She puts her hands up to her mouth and she knows that the waterworks are coming. Her whole family seems to have a chronic crying problem. "You look beautiful honey, I'm glad we're finally going to see you get married in a wedding dress." April smiles knowing that her parents had spent a lot of money on her first almost wedding to Matthew. She still feels guilty that they had exhausted so much of their savings for that wedding. "I'm glad you get to see me in it too." Her mother steps up to her and smiles. "I'm so happy for you April." April gives her mother a hug and tries to keep herself from crying. It had taken hours for her make-up to get just right and she doesn't want to look a mess. Another knock on the door and it opens to reveal Catherine. April pulls back from her mother and smiles. "I promise I'm coming." Catherine gives her a smile. "I know, but I think my baby is getting nervous since you ran out at your last wedding." April can't help but laugh. "Yeah, but he was the one I ran out with." April follows her mother and Catherine out of the room. She's just as sure today as she was that day that he's the one. He's always been the one.

Jackson stands at the same place he stood several years ago. He is happy that he's finally giving her the wedding that she deserves and that its back here in Lake Tahoe. Jackson was skeptical at first about having the wedding here, but April had convinced him that it was the only place she could picture marrying him now. The place where they had eloped all those years ago and that had always held so much meaning to the both of them. Even when they had been divorced, thoughts of April in that simple white dress with that big smile had often crept into his mind haunting him. He had felt like the happiest man on Earth that day because he was marrying his best friend, person, and soulmate. They had completed each other then and they still do now. He can't help but smile at the thought of being her husband again and treating her with the respect, devotion, and love that she deserves. That he had failed to do during their first marriage.

The piano player begins the classic "Wedding March" and Jackson looks up to see his daughter walking the short distance to the wooden platform. His heart warms at the sight of her. At just five-years-old, she is independent and sweet. When April hovers too much she tells her that she needs her space, which reminds him of himself. He had laughed when Harriet had told April that she had needed space to concentrate on her coloring exercise for kindergarten. April had glared at him when he had done so, but he couldn't help but find it amusing. Harriet reaches the front and releases the last of the white roses from her basket. She gives him the same dimpled smile that April has and he can't help but smile back. Jackson leans down to give her a kiss on the top of her head and then she takes her place next to her Aunts. His eyes wander over to Mark sitting on his mother's lap in the front row. He's got a suit matching his and his smile grows wider. April had insisted that they buy their son a matching suit and he had agreed it was a good idea. Jackson watches Mark play with his favorite toy car, oblivious that that there's a wedding underway.

The music shifts and he stands up straighter in his spot, as he watches April make her way down the aisle. His breath catches and he doesn't think he's ever seen her more beautiful. Her hair is curled and cascading down past her shoulders, her dress is elegant, her eyes are bright, and white lilies are tucked into her hair on both sides of her head. Harriet had told him last week that she had asked April to wear those white lilies for her because she had thought they had looked pretty. She had made him pinky promise that he wouldn't tell her mother that he knew because it was supposed to be a surprise. Jackson smiles as April joins him on the wooden altar. He locks eyes with the only woman he's ever truly loved, the only person that's ever really known _all_ of him.

April gives Jackson a smile and feels herself drawn to his mesmerizing blue eyes. The sunlight makes them gleam and she can't seem to look away. "We are gathered here today in front of God to unite these two people in holy matrimony." Jackson smirks at her and her heart does a flip. "Marriage is a commitment between two souls and is not to be taken lightly. April and Jackson have assured me that their ready to make this commitment to each other again. They say that they've learned how to communicate and stand by each other through thick and thin. Is there anyone here that objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." April looks out at the crowd and remembers the moment Jackson stood up and confessed his undying love for her. Her eyes travel back to the beautiful man in front of her. The minister looks over to her six-year-old nephew Luke. "The rings please." Luke steps forward and hands Jackson the rings. "April and Jackson have prepared their own vows." Jackson locks eyes with her and her heart skips a beat. "April, we've been through a lot and I haven't always been the best partner for you, but I still love everything about you. You mean so much to me. You're the mother of my children, my best friend, my person, and my heart. You're the person that I lean on and confide in, the person that I can't imagine my life without, and the person that knows me better than anyone else. I vow today that I'll be a good husband and father to our beautiful children. It'll always be _me and you_." April can't help the tears streaming down her face as he slips the ring over her finger where it belongs. She takes a breath to calm her emotions. "Jackson, it seems like I've always loved you. I can't remember a time when I didn't. You were always _my_ person and protector. We're forever attached to each other like two halves of one heart. I can't imagine being without you either and I don't plan to be ever again. You're my soulmate and I love you with everything I am." April sees Jackson's eyes glistening as she slips his ring onto his finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." April smiles as he kisses her and twirls her around. It was the same thing he had done at their first wedding and it lights a fire within her heart. After he sets her back down on solid ground, he grabs her hand. April feels a little hand slip into her other hand and she smiles down at her daughter. Jackson picks-up their son from the front row and the four of them walk into their new future together, their someday has finally arrived.


End file.
